Unpredictable
by keisan
Summary: Jenruki! Good news! I'm not dead, just slow! Wow that's brillant isn't it? Anyways, Ruki's being a persistant little bugger, prodding Jenrya so, but she's not one to give up. Please R&R Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Unpredictable  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, otherwise Jenrya and Ruki would be an official couple.  
  
A/n: I watched the final episode of Tamers monthes ago, well a rerun of it, and I came up with this little idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A tear ran down my face, my father had done something completely unforgivable, which he could not take back, and I couldn't believe it. Terriormon was my friend for the longest time, even before I met Takato and the rest of the tamers and their digimon.  
  
Ruki was the cold ice princess, that through time, finally became friends with us. She also became kinder, happier, not to mention protective towards all of us.  
  
Takato learned from his mistakes, when he lost control against Beelzemon, and realized he could not undo the damage that he'd (Beelzemon) commited against Leomon and Juri.  
  
Juri of course after much depression, realized she still had people to live for, despite her loss of loved ones, her mother and Leomon. She had to live for all of us, who were still here and cared about her, especially Takato, I was certain there was something more than deep friendship between them.  
  
Kenta and Kazu didn't change much, except that they couldn't help wonder if they'd ever see their digimon again, then again all of us wonder that.  
  
Ryo still showed off, especially around Ruki, he was a little less full of himself, but was still doing all he could to impress Ruki.  
  
As for my little sister Suichon, well she was very upset about losing Lopmon, but now she tries not to think about it, and keep her spirits up, even if it is just to make everyone else happy. I'm confident she'll be okay.  
  
Little Ai and Mako were very upset as well when their digimon, Impmon disappeared back into the digital world. Apparently, from what I heard from Renamon, they used to fight all the time, but when Impmon left them, they vowed never to fight again, and they waited for Impmon's return.  
  
Then there was of course the mysterious Alice, we haven't seen her since her digimon was sucked back into the digital world long before we lost ours, but she seemed emotionalless and depressed. I don't know what ever happened to her, perhaps she's found peace.  
  
Well last but not least, there was myself, Lee Jenrya. I feel like every bit of trust and care has vanished, there is nothing for me, I still don't know why I get up in the mornings, all I can feel is bitter sorrow, and it makes me numb. I can't forgive my father. My best friend Terriormon is gone now, that little witty, big mouthed dobbit, had been taken from me. I suppose I'm being selfish now, if my father hadn't worked the program the way he had, we would still be fighting the De-reaper now, and the world would still be in paril. I suppose I'm also a little envious that everyone seems to be back to normal, able to get back to their daily lives, as though nothing had happened. Well nearly, they still show some cares for their former digital companions, but they don't focus everything on their losses. I can't seem to do that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was hanging high, burning brightly in the clear sky. I'd wandered out of the school cafeteria to sit alone and get some air. The others seemed unconcerned and I was able to sneak out without anyone noticing.  
  
A cool breeze, feather light, brushed across my temples as I made my way towards the cool shade of one of the large, aged trees. Thoughts of my friends, present situation and how my friends dealed with it all, the painful loss of a partner, a compadre, a best friend .when a shadow passed over me.  
  
Looking up, I made out a thin figure, haloed by the bright sun right behind her. Her auburn locks hung loosely over her shoulders, I'd been really surprised that her of all people grew it that long. Yes, Ruki was a mystery to behold. She confused me at times, and just when I think I figured her out, she does something unexpected and I am left wondering in her wake. One word to describe the infamous Makino Ruki: unpredictable.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: You like? I found this collecting dust in my files so I thought, even though I haven't written a Jenruki in forever, I'd throw this out to see everyone's reaction. Please R&R! Thanks! Updates will come soon. Ja! ^_~  
  
Keisan 


	2. Whirl of Thoughts

Unpredictable  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to first chaper.  
  
A/n: Hey all, guess what! I'm an amazingly slow updater! However, that fact being beyond true, I still wonder why I even get reviews, but I charish them just the same. Thank you all! Thank you thank you thank you! See how much I love reviews, look at all those extra thank yous, I'd fill up an entire page for you all, but I suppose I won't being that you probably want to get to the chapter, that has taken me so long to write, and I just want to say that I hope I didn't disappoint you. School.evil..the terror...distractions, you know. Please, if you believe I am deserving enough, read and review!  
  
Anonymous: I realize the digimon did return after six months, but this takes place before that, the children didn't know if the digimon would ever return so of course before six months they're going to be upset about it.  
  
IceQueen0690: * blush * lol, thank you very much, I am very flattered, but if you want to become a better writer, I can offer you some tips. Read lots, practice, and re-write. I've never been all that confident in my abilities, but I'm certain those tips can help anyone who wants to become a better writer. Thank you again!  
  
kaze: Well thank you, I hope I don't disappoint your expectations. To be honest, I'm not sure where this fic is headed, it just sort of came off the top of my head, as all my ideas do, plus a little inspiration from ff.net always helps.  
  
Henrika: I've read quite a few of your fics and love them all. Oh and thanks for the spelling correction, I didn't realize, tho I'll try and be careful with it next time, thank you. Lol, yes Henrika and Jerato all the way! I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for the review!  
  
littleweirdwriter: Oh I am a fan of your fics too, you're very talented. Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad to be writing another Jenruki, I miss them and I hope I don't disappoint you with this fic. Thanks again!  
  
Avn: I love the emotional fics, so that's the type I try to keep with. Glad you like it, thank you!  
  
Here's the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Presently I was gazing up at the inexplicable Makino Ruki, and not noticing exactly how long I was staring at her, she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"So. are you going to stare at me all day or tell me what's bothing the wise, calm and understanding Jenrya?"  
  
"Huh? Oh.. I uh.," I stuttered, my face heating up, though I was hoping it was more subtle than it felt, "Nothing's bothering me, I'm fine and uh. sorry about the other thing."  
  
She gave an irritated sigh and shook her head. Lately she'd become exceptionally helpful towards others and their problems, it was a little unnerving at times, but I suppose that's one of the things that had matured about her. Ever since Renamon had gone, she'd become a lot more sentimental towards all of us, and almost seemed to take care of us in a way. It was like she'd been the one that had been taken care of and she felt it was her duty to return the favour.  
  
Crouching down from her position before me, she shuffled into a comfortable spot next to me, and gazed at me as though waiting for me to continue. It was getting rather annoying, I almost missed the old, cold-hearted Ruki, but she really was only trying to help and she had a very effective way of getting what she wanted.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? I said nothing was bothering me, and I'm sorry for staring," I said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah I heard you, but I don't believe you. As for the other thing; no problem. As for nothing bothering you, well I think you're trying to fool me, like you've fooled everyone else."  
  
Anger seethed through me, and usually I am not one to get angered easily, but it was a stressful time, so I blame that for my building annoyance.  
  
"Look! Believe what you want, I'm fine, so just stop trying to get an answer that doesn't exist!" I shouted.  
  
She looked taken aback, but stood her ground.  
  
"Well I suppose that's one obvious sign that something is definitely wrong. You never blow up on people, no matter how annoying they are, or concerned in this case, not even at Goggle-head. Fine, but I'll be around, don't expect me to give up that easily, I didn't become a great card player doing that you know. Seeya 'round."  
  
With that she stood and walked off with a haughty grace that only she could flaunt so naturally.  
  
Sighing, I knew she was right, she just wanted to help and I was well aware that more times than not, telling someone a problem usually helped. However in this case, I didn't want to drag anyone else under, I didn't want to get especially Ruki involved, I didn't want her to change from what she became. My influence could very well destroy the kind person she'd become.  
  
With a sigh, I rose from the ground, tossed my garbage in the trash and headed back to the school. I stuffed my hands in my pockets trying to get rid of the clammy feeling. Ususally I only got that when I was nervous about something or something was about to happen, I guess you could call it an intuitive feeling.  
  
Entering the school, I felt a presence, like something was watching at me. Spinning around, expecting to see something out of the ordinary, but only saw the brightly coloured leaves waving in the wind, bustling about the numerous trees outlining the property. The wind carried the scent of a returning autumn, but something in the back of my mind gave me a bad taste in my mouth and a gust of wind seemed to push me inside.  
  
*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Walking away from Jenrya, I was frustrated. What was his deal anyway? I mean, I'm just trying to help and he throws it in my face! Sheesh, talk about ungrateful!  
  
I honestly don't know what's gotten into me, being so nice and all, it surprises even me sometimes. Maybe just to carry on Renamon's wishes, she always wanted me to be happy, to make sure I had everything I wanted, but when she was taken from me, I realized all I really wanted was a friend. Renamon, my best friend, was ripped from my life, and I still feel the sorrow. I hate the fact that I grew so attached to her that I actually had to depend on her, but I've never been able to depend on anyone before her, she was my best friend but my weakness as well.  
  
There are days that I wonder what it would be like had I never met Renamon. Would I still be a cold, heartless bitch, like I was before? Would I have turned out worse? Would I have made all the friends I made? I doubt it. My mother was never one for encouragement, at least she was never persistant with it, unless it involved makeup and crap. My grandmother, however, she was encouraging and helpful at times, but I was so stubborn back then. Renamon was my real saviour. I was able to open up to her and for once come to finally trust somone.  
  
Now that I have friends, now that Renamon has given me that gift of trust, I don't want to lose them. I suppose that's the reason I try to make sure everyone's alright, on top of that, I don't want them to ever become like I was. Shut off from the world, aloof and isolated.  
  
I pay attention to Jenrya especially, he seems to be the worst affected. Losing a best friend is something no one should have to go through, but not only did he lose his best friend, he also lost the trust he placed in his father. He felt betrayed. I wish there was something I could do, but it seems that he'll have to find his way out of this himself.  
  
I glanced over to where Jenrya was sitting in a contemplating silence beneath one of the shady trees, the wind bustling the leaves through his midnight coloured hair, just sitting loosely, not a care in the world.. My thoughts wandered off.  
  
I shook my head, wondering what had gotten into me, marched up the steps of the front door of the school, and made my way inside. As the door slammed behind me, it banged exceptionally loudly, turning around, a shadow passed by the door and vanished just as quickly. I rubbed my eyes and shook off the ridiculous thought. It was probably one of the kids, Kazu or Kenta most likely, playing a joke or something. Continuing on my way, I made it to my classroom and sat down with Juri.  
  
"Hey Ruki," she greeted with a grin.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing, Jenrya's just being irritating."  
  
She giggled, as Takato came up behind her, tickling her ear with his breath. I just glanced away as they whispered to one another.  
  
"Ehem, anyway, class is starting soon. I'll leave you two to it," I said standing up.  
  
"'k then, hope it works out for ya Ruki," Juri said with a blushing smile. Takato, still playing with her hair and giving her little kisses, grinned and waved good-bye.  
  
I glanced back once more, arching an eyebrow, and giving him a strange look. 'Okeeey then.' With that, I sat in my seat to stare out the window to demonstrate my boredom to any bystanders, of which there were none, at least none who noticed, but I didn't care.  
  
The teacher rambled on and on annoyingly, until I thought I was going to seriously throw myself out the window just to make things interesting. I mulled the thought over in my mind, but decided against it, afterall, how in the hell would I be able to help Jenrya? My insane thoughts were getting to me again, it all had to do with the shitty reading material they had at this school, I was sure of it.  
  
With a sigh, I turned my thoughts back over to my current dilemma: how do I make Jenrya talk? I mean sure it sounds simple enough, Jenrya is a talkative person, but when he's in a mood, it's a little more difficult than being all nice and open, you have to be persistant. It was frustrating, because unless you knew exactly what was bothering him, he was a wall of ice. Anything thrown at it would just deflect off of it. Sometimes Jenrya's logic could run you in circles, you would make a point, then he would retort, but you always ended up in the same place again. Nothing gained but some confusion and possibly hurt, the latter, of course, I would never admit to.  
  
Tapping my fingers over the desk, I awaited the bell's irritating ring, though I was wondering how much I ought to despise it considering it got me out of the Bore of Hell aka class. Counting down the seconds, I stacked my books, and stood up as the irritating sound made it's presence known.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/n: Love it? Hate it? Sort of like it? Do tell. I'll begin the long task of beginning the next chapter if you thought this was worth while. Please update and tell me what you thought. I apologize for any spelling errors, however, I hope there aren't any considering english is my best subject, well that and art. Ja for now! 


End file.
